Psychology Wiki:Calls for papers
--------- For a list of journals, see Journals --------- For those adding a topic for a paper, place the topic in a sub-heading under the appropriate category: Special journal issues - Conference papers - Open call for journal papers This way, people can browse the topics in the table of contents and then go directly to the topic of interest. ---------- For "Special journal issues" and "Conference papers", the order of topics sub-headings are: Nearest submission deadlines from the present at the top to | | | \/ Furthest submission deadlines from the present at the bottom. When a submission deadline has passed, please remove the topic from the list (which should always be at the top of the list). ------------ Special journal issues Conference papers XIII Workshop of Qualitative Research in Psychology (2012) ---- The Center for Qualitative Psychology organizes the annual meeting at Achva Academic College of Education (Israel) from March 11th until 14th 2012, about the topic: “Building bridges”. The deadline is 30th September 2011. Look for further information at the official webpage: http://www.qualitativepsychology.com/ or contact Heidi Flavian: Heidi.flavian@gmail.com or Karin Schweizer: schweizer@ph-weingarten.de The Christian Scholars' Conference is looking for papers on data fraud in psychology for a conference in Nashville, TN, June 6-8 2013. The deadline is January 19, 2013. Information can be found at http://www.lipscomb.edu/csc/Call-for-Papers or J. P. Gerber: jp.gerber@gordon.edu Open call for journal papers Problems of Psychology in the 21st Century” ISSN 2029-8587 We would like to invite proposals for articles for this international blind peer-review scientific journal (Ninth Call for Papers) http://www.jbse.webinfo.lt/PPC/Problems_of_Psychology.htm http://www.scientiasocialis.lt/ppc/ Papers submitted to PPC_9CFP_2014 should be original work and substantively different from papers that have been previously published or are under review in a journal or another peer-reviewed conference. We invite submission of papers describing innovative research on all aspects of psychology and related areas. Submitted papers will be assessed based on their novelty, technical quality, potential impact, and clarity of writing. Application form: 30 September 2014 Full paper: 31 October 2014 http://www.jbse.webinfo.lt/PPC/Journal_PPC.2014.9_CFP.pdf http://www.scientiasocialis.lt/ppc/?q=node/83 ''The Journal of Behavior Analysis of Offender and Victim: Treatment and Prevention (JOBA-OVTP) :This is an open call for papers to one of the newest BAO Journals (www.behavior-analyst-online.org ): The ''Journal of Behavior Analysis of Offender and Victim: Treatment and Prevention (JOBA-OVTP). This journal is just completing its highly successful first year. JOBA-OVTP is an online, peer reviewed electronic publication of general circulation to the scientific and applied community. The Journal of Behavior Analysis of Offender and Victim - Treatment and Prevention is dedicated to the development and research of behavioral principles as applied to the reduction of recidivism, crime prevention and lessening the pain and suffering of victims . Through achieving this goal, we hope to see the development of a behavioral technology to aide in the rehabilitation of all those involved in an effected by crime and criminal behavior. The Journal of Behavior Analysis of Offender and Victim - Treatment and Prevention strives to be a high quality journal, which also brings up to the minute information on current developments within the field to those who can benefit from those developments. JOBA-OVTP is a primary form of communication between researchers and practitioners, as well as a primary form of communication for those inside and outside behavior analysis. Thus, The Journal of Behavior Analysis of Offender and Victim - Treatment and Prevention will continue to publish original research, reviews, policy papers, theoretical and conceptual work, applied research, program descriptions, research in organizations and the community, clinical work, and curriculum developments. If you wish to submit, please send it in an e-mail to: :Joseph Cautilli, Ph.D.Editor Journal of Behavior Analysis of Offender and Victim: Treatment and Prevention :jcautilli2003@yahoo.com ''Asian American Journal of Psychology'' :Published quarterly, beginning in March 2010 :The Asian American Journal of Psychology is the official publication of the Asian American Psychological Association and is dedicated to research, practice, advocacy, education, and policy within Asian American psychology. :The Journal publishes empirical, theoretical, methodological, and practice oriented articles covering topics relevant to Asian American individuals and communities, including prevention, intervention, training, and social justice. :Whereas particular consideration is given to empirical articles using quantitative, qualitative, and mixed methodology, the Journal will publish the full range of articles including but not limited to empirical studies, short research reports, methodological reviews, position papers, policy statements, case studies, and critical reviews...Read more Problems of Psychology in the 21st Century Dear colleagues, We send to you the information about the possibility to submit an article for the international scientific journal “Problems of Psychology in the 21st Century” ISSN 2029-8587 website (First Call) Papers submitted to PPC_1CFP_2012 should be original work and substantively different from papers that have been previously published or are under review in a journal or another peer-reviewed conference. We invite submission of papers describing innovative research on all aspects of psychology and related areas. Submitted papers will be assessed based on their novelty, technical quality, potential impact, and clarity of writing. Application form: 31 January 2014 Full paper: 05 February 2014 http://www.jbse.webinfo.lt/PPC/Journal_PPC.2014.7_CFP.pdf Sincerely yours Editor Prof. Vincentas Lamanauskas Category:Journals Category:Professional items